


Rewrite The Stars

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey deserved better, Rey-Ben, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: One-shot AU: where Rey and Ben go to Naboo after his recovery after the Battle of Exegol.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! As part of the #ReyloLove, here is a one-shot AU I wrote inspired on a random idea I had. Thanks to gingerroselove for asking for a one-shot!

They were back to where everything started with a brave young Queen fighting for her planet alongside her people and the Jedi. To the land of their ancestors, Naboo. 

In more than a way, he was actually finishing what his grandfather had started.

They were back at that house by the lake where the love story between Anakin and Padme had in some way started. The place where his grandmother - the one he and his mother had inherited their eyes from - had dreamed of raising her baby. 

They were sitting by the fireplace, he was holding her in his arms, and he couldn’t believe they were together after everything that happened. He took some time to fully recover after the injuries he sustained at Exegol, and she had been devoted to help him to achieve it.

There were no more struggles. They had killed their past in some way. They would have to live with it, but moving forward. They had parted ways in decent terms with the Resistance. Half of them wanted to execute him for his past crimes, half of them had their own skeletons in their closets to vouch for him. At the end, the mention of his mother and how the tragic legacy of his family had doomed him from the start made a lot of weight and having the least expected champion on his side, Poe Dameron. He knew the ex-stormtrooper would take his time to understand. Rey was even willing to disclose her origins but he refused. If someone the Galaxy hated more than Vader was Palpatine and he knew how his mother had suffered outright contempt from the Galaxy she had worked so far to defend, just for being the daughter of Darth Vader. 

Maz Kanata had helped them so much. He couldn't help but smile softly when Maz told Rey:

"So... it seems you found the belonging I told you it would be ahead. It wasn't Luke." 

Rey was grinning, with her eyes wet with some happy tears.

The old pirate smiled back at her and walked towards him, giving a hug before them leaving for Naboo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was happy. She knew all about waiting and couldn't believe how fortunate she was.

Even if she had died. Even if she had found the horrors of her past and her doomed legacy. If there was something she had learned from Leia, is that you have to acknowledge the demons of your past, accept them but leave them back and move forward. 

Even if since the time she pretty much dragged Ben's from Exegol to Ajan Kloss to help him recover from his injuries. Even if she hadn't moved away from the side of the medical cot he was being taken care during his convalescence. At least she was happy he was safe with her, holding his hand while he was resting.

She was so devoted to care for him, that she barely would take care of herself. Her friends would make sure she would eat and make company for her.

She knew that all it mattered was that he was his Ben again, embracing the light. She shuddered to think their story could have ended in tragedy. 

Even when she knew he was her future and that they needed to go and part ways with the Resistance, she couldn't help but start crying when they were about to leave in the Falcon. Poe would look at her with a half-smile, wishing her the best in wherever her path took her while stealing furtive glances towards Ben. Lando and Chewie would be more open towards the son of Han and Leia, and after some farewell hugs she could hear Ben musing something like "Unca Wanwo" while the older scoundrel would look back at him with an open smile. She hugged Finn before leaving and just hoped he would understand one day and find compassion and forgiveness in his heart both for her and Ben.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He noticed Rey had been so dedicated to his care that she had hardly changed her clothes after Exegol.

Her hair was still up on three buns, similar to the ones she used to wear back when they met in Takodana. He couldn't help but notice when she arrived at the Supremacy ship that she had changed her hair, and then after her refusal to take his hand, that she had come back to the buns she used to wear in Jakku. Was it a way to reflect she wanted to hold to what was known to her?

The weather was quite pleasant at Naboo. He had inherited this beautiful place, and he had learned his grandfather had traveled to this place with his grandmother before the First Battle of Geonosis.

He was brought back to the moment by the fleeting thought of wishing to touch Rey's hair. He had dreamed of running his fingers through her hair, when they had taken opposite roads and were tormented by the bond they shared. 

"You started wearing your hair as you did when I met you" he told her while he embraced her tightly. She rested her head against his chest while sighing.

"I guess I was trying either to be more comfortable or to go back to a familiar place".

They might have been powerful in the Force, but at the same time were so breakable. They had died and their future was uncertain in some way.

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be. We need to leave the past and move on."

She looked into his eyes.

"But learn from the past too."

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face while she placed a finger over his lips.

"We can take care of it tomorrow."

She moved back on her knees to face him. He felt like he could lose himself in her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes he had panicked for a moment he would not see again.

He hesitated for a bit, and before she could say something, he reached out with his fingers trembling, and started removing one of the pins from her hair.

He remembered something his mother had told him about Alderaanian traditions. Perhaps he was not a Organa by blood, but by heritage he was a grandson of Bail and Breha.

He recalled Leia mentioned one that one of the most profoundly intimate acts regarding hair - and especially braids - was to allow someone else to take one's braids down.

Rey was no wearing braids but daring to touch her hair had the same significance for him. She looked at him, longingly, and turned, showing him the back of her head.

Ben proceeded carefully and slowly at first, trying to figure out how to do it properly. She helped him by removing the tie of one of the buns.

When at last Rey's hair fell heavy and dark around her shoulder, Ben moved his hands to bury them in it, and she just decided to worry no more about anything. She just turned around to kiss him softly and let everything go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They knew what they would do. Once they get their own lightsabers, they would come back to put Luke and Leia's lightsabers to rest in the field by the lake in Naboo.

Ben was now wearing that blue jacket Maz had given to him. He was wearing the lightsaber of his mother on his back, while Rey would wear the Skywalker's legacy lightsaber on his belt, with her cream-white outfit but no more three buns on her head.

They went to the Falcon and Rey let Ben to sit in his father's chair, while she sat in the copilot's chair. While the battered ship went through lightspeed, she reached towards his seat and kissed him softly. They would go together, where the will of the Force would take them.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Yes, needless to say I didn't love TROS. Trying to fix it in some way with what I write ("saving what we love, people!"). 
> 
> And, some comments:
> 
> 1) Yes, I had the inspiration on a particular bit of "Leia Princess of Alderaan".  
> 2) Yes, there is a hidden reference to Hamlet
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
